


times three

by spacegirlkj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, this is so self indulgent save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he loves them, he loves them, he loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	times three

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to write something that wasn't about death or gouging out eyes so i wrote iwaoihina. enjoy~

Tooru wakes to a warm pair of arms around his waist and the smell of eggs from the kitchen. He turns his head, eyes still muggy with sleep to see Hajime, face lax, eye closed as he chest moved in slow motions. Tooru smiles, relishes in the warmth for a moment before lifting the arm off of his torso gently, knowing Hajime would sleep through it.  
He reached upwards, listening to the crack of his bones as he moved the sleep from his joints. He was an early riser, but Shouyou was earlier still: the boy must've already left to prepare the eggs he smelt.

Just as Tooru moves to place his feet on the floor, arms wrap around his waist and pull him back to the bed, sending him crashing into the fluffed duvet and sheets. He squeals, turning to look over at a sleepy Hajime, who's grip grows tighten on his waist as he pulls Tooru back under the covers.

"Hey," Hajime croaks, a smile on his face.

"Hey," Tooru replies, smiling just as sweetly. "Are you holding me captive?"

Hajime nods, holding Tooru tighter. "You're not allowed to leave."

Tooru pouts in mock offence, but Hajime simply boops his nose and snuggles him closer, allowing Tooru to bury himself in the crook of his neck. Hajime smells like cedar and sandalwood, the scent intoxicating enough to almost lull Tooru back into sleep.

Almost, because a ray of sunshine bustles in, small arms full of plates and steaming food, a grin on his face. Shouyou is wearing an oversized shirt, note, Tooru's, that dances along the middle of his thigh, and his hair is a wild mess. Despite that, he is smiling like a kid on Christmas, respecting the silence enough to emit his rays through appearance rather than words.  
Tooru sighs in fondness when he sees the breakfast, blushing into Hajime's chest as Shouyou balances the dish on the bed before climbing on the bed toward Tooru to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

Tooru hums, and everything is warm and subdued: Shouyou's lips move lazily, and he can hear Hajime grabbing a plate as small hands move to cup his jaw as Shouyou pulls away from the kiss. Their noses are touching, and Shouyou's soft smile is enough to make Tooru's stomach flutter.  
Shouyou moves off of him, and hands him a plate of breakfast. It's western style, with eggs sunny side up, rye toast and bacon. The scent is enough to make Tooru's mouth water, and he thanks Shouyou as he devours the food.

Hajime is snaking his arms around his waist again, holding him in his lap as Shouyou sits cross legged in front of them, stealing Tooru's chopsticks to feed him the food himself. It's cheesy, and Tooru nearly looses an eye, but by the end of it, the food is gone, Hajime is laughing, rumbling and deep, and Shouyou's giggles fill the room.  
And Tooru knows he is so lucky, he knows he is so lucky that he has people who make him breakfast and wake up before dawn to listen to him ramble, he is lucky that his boyfriends smile like the sun and know him like the back of their hands, he is lucky that he can fall asleep against a strong chest with slender body between his arms, he is lucky, he is lucky, he is lucky, and he wouldn't leave this for anything.

He loves them, he loves them, he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my tumblr is spacegaykj, come talk to me about iwaoihina or life in general~


End file.
